You'd Be Surprised
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Glinda the Good is watching the sunset and remebering her friend and lover......
1. Chapter 1

**You'd Be Surprised**

**Summary: - **Glinda is reflecting on Elphaba's 'death' and remembering.

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own wicked !!

**A/N **I had this idea in my head so I wrote it down...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunset. It always made Glinda smile. Not now. Now that she had lost her love. She sighed and looked out her window. Opening the doors to the balcony, Glinda closed her eyes and let herself get lost in a memory.

_'Trust me.' That's all Elphaba would say. Glinda tugged at the blindfold but her hand was slapped away by Elphaba's._

_'You could be leading me to my death and the only thing to save me is my trust?' Glinda turned in Elphaba's direction and tried to see through the cloth covering her eyes. _

_'Well as you put it like that...yes. But, my sweet, I will NEVER lead you to YOUR death.' Elphaba's grip on Glinda's waist tightened as Glinda felt wind brush her cheeks._

_'Can I?' She gestured to the blindfold obscuring her vision._

_'No.' Was all Elphaba said. Glinda's shoulders sagged a little and Elphaba smiled.'I can.' Glinda smiled in response as Elphaba untied the blindfold. Glinda gasped. Elphaba had lead her up to the roof and onto the top balcony and the sight took Glinda's breath away. She could see all across the town and the sun was setting. She turned to Elphaba._

_'How?' _

_'Well, I was running and I found this balcony, I was lucky enough to stumble across a sunset and well, it took my breath away. I thought it would do the same for you.' Elphaba looked away. Glinda felt her breath hitch in her throat. Elphaba had thought of her and taken the time to set this up. Glinda felt her love for the green girl increase. Only, she couldn't do anything about it – Elphaba didn't know how she felt. Or did she? This confused Glinda. Did Elphaba feel the same about her? Was this why she had set this up? Only one way to find out. Glinda took a deep breath to steady her nerves._

_'Elphaba,' Her room mate turned to look at her, they were less than a meter away. Glinda closed her eyes and placed a kiss on Elphaba green lips. She felt her heart break as Elphaba gently pushed her off. Glinda frowned at her and felt her eyes prick with tears as Elphaba turned away. Elphaba gripped the rail of the balcony._

_'I knew it, I knew this would happen.' She was talking to herself rather than Glinda. Glinda continued to frown, confused at her room mates reaction. 'I can't Glinda, it's not fair on you or anyone.'_

_'What can't you do? Elphaba tell please.' Glinda felt a tear slide down her cheek._

_'I can't be with you Glinda. It's not fair on you.' Elphaba turned to go inside but was stopped by Glinda's hand on her arm; Goosebumps erupted under the touch._

_'Elphaba Thropp! Don't you dare think of leaving me before we talk this out.' Elphaba cowered under the glare Glinda gave her. 'If I ask you a question will you answer honestly?' Glinda felt her courage leave her as Elphaba nodded. 'Do you like me...i mean more than a friend?' Glinda blushed and looked away – shocked at how forward she was being. Elphaba took her chin in her hand and forced Glinda to look at her._

_'If I tell you, tell you how I really feel, you swear you won't tell anybody.' Glinda nodded dumbly. Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat. She was really going to do this. She was going to tell Glinda how she felt. She took a deep breath. 'Glinda I...I think I ...love you. I mean it's okay if you don't feel the same way and don't want to be with me. I mean that kiss was a friendly kiss and we can forget it. I guess I can even get over my feelings in time and...' She was cut off from her ramble by Glinda placing a kiss on her lips – again. Glinda pulled away before Elphaba could deepen it._

_'I hope for your sake that you don't get over your feelings any time soon.' Was all Glinda said before she pulled Elphaba in for another kiss. Elphaba wasted no time in deepening it and the sunset was forgotten as they both lost themselves in the taste of each other._

Glinda felt a tear slide down her cheek as she remembered the memory. It was all chaotic after that. People found out about them and they suffered. It was all forgotten hen Elphaba defied the Wizard – and gravity. Glinda saw her often enough, making excuses to stay with the Wizard insisting she was their best chance of capturing Elphaba. It had worked. Glinda had given false leads and they had continued o see each other, each visit becoming harder to leave. It had all been short lived though They had been caught, Elphaba's location revealed and Glinda being shunned. Morrible knew that she needed Glinda to distract the citizens of Oz while she carried out her plans; so it was told that Glinda had been hexed and that explained her actions. A group of witch hunters had made their way to Elphaba, but not before Glinda. The two lovers had spent the night together, making love and memorizing each other. Then the time had come. The witch hunters stormed the castle and Elphaba had died.

Fresh tears streaked Glinda's face as she remembered the death. Water had been thrown over her love and she had melted. Glinda's body shook with tears as she remembered coming out of her hiding place and seeing the hat. Chistery had approached her and they had gone back to the palace. Celebrations lasted for days but Glinda remained shut inside. Everything worked out after that. She became the leader of Oz, banishing the Wizard and imprisoning Morrible. She had reinforced Animal rights and peace claimed Oz.

Now seven years on, Glinda was celebrating Elphaba's birthday. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the balcony. She opened her mouth and cleared her throat and she sang. It was a tradition. Every year Glinda sang to Elphaba on her birthday. As she sang, people who heard her stopped and listened, trying to find a hidden meaning in the lyrics.

_'You'd be surprised at all that I've become._

_You'd be surprised, I've changed while you've been gone,_

_And I learned so much more from you than I could ever say._

_If you were here, I think that you'd stay..._

_You'd be surprised how far these arms can reach._

_You'd be surprised there's a promise I can keep._

_Would you believe that I seldom fall to pieces anymore?_

_If you were here, you'd like what you saw._

_You'd be surprised my life is often sweet._

_You'd be surprised its you who brings me peace..._

_And for some unearthly reason it takes losing you to see,_

_If you were here, I'd know just what you'd need._

_You'd be surprised I've loved you ll along._

_You'd be surprised I now confess I'm wrong,_

_And I see the world around me in a slightly softer shade._

_If you were here, you wouldn't walk away..._

_You'd be surprised if you were here..._

_We'd make time for all that's disappeared._

_And I wouldn't hold you like I never could._

_You'd be surprised if you were here._

_We'd make it right; there'd be no tears._

_And you'd confide in me and I'd be there._

_I'd be there_

_You'd be surprised at all that I've become..._

_You'd be surprised.'  
_

Glinda let the tears flow down her cheeks as she looked at the western sunset. She remembered Elphaba the day she defied gravity and how she told the guards that if they wanted to find her they had to look to the western sky.

_Well I'm looking now, _thought Glinda bitterly, _All I can see is the sun – and memories._ Wiping the last of her tears, Glinda headed back inside and closed the doors. Sighing deeply, she turned her back on the sunset and the memories.

At least for another year.

**A/N Sorry it's short but I had to get the idea out. It's 12:50 am so I'm tired and off to bed. Review and tell me whether staying up and yawning was worth it.**

**Song: - 'You'd be surprised' – Idina Menzel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it really you?**

**A/N I know I was going to leave it as a one shot but I couldn't when I thought about it.**

Elphaba lifted the blind from her window and checked the clearing. It was clear. Taking her basket she went out into the moonlight. She made her way through the clearing and into the wood land. Stopping by her tree, she began to pick her fruit. After she had picked enough, she made her way through the clearing but stopped. The moonlight had filled the clearing and she could see every little detail. Placing her basket by her feet, Elphaba looked around. It was clear. Smiling, she spread her arms out and turned in a circle. She kept turning as she walked around the clearing, losing herself in her minuscule bit of happiness. Flopping onto the grass, her smile faded as she thought about the last time she had done that.

_'Elphaba! You're going to get sick!' Glinda was standing at the door watching her love swirl in circles under the moonlight. The light made her skin glow and Elphaba looked radiant. She was smiling, truly smiling and it made Glinda smile too. However, it was going to rain and Glinda did not want Elphaba sick the day she would meet the wizard._

_'Oh Glinny, you need to try this.' Glinda giggled at how drunk she sounded. Throwing caution out the window, Glinda joined Elphaba in the street. It was deserted and the women ran the length of it giggling and chasing each other. Upon returning to their hotel, Glinda ran under the cover as it started to rain. Elphaba, however, was not giving up yet. She just laughed wickedly and carried on with her fun. Glinda smiled at her love's happiness and felt her heart swell. If everyone could see Elphaba like this, they wouldn't judge her – she was perfectly normal. Elphaba beckoned to Glinda who shook her head laughing. Elphaba pouted and made a kissing motion. Glinda felt her feet pull her towards Elphaba. Smiling gleefully, Elphaba grabbed Glinda's arms and whirled her around. Glinda shrieked but started laughing._

_Elphaba stopped spinning her and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met softly but Elphaba soon put pressure behind it and Glinda opened her mouth to Elphaba's prying tongue. Both girls got lost in each other, so much that they didn't break apart until a clap of thunder was heard over head. Glinda shrieked and ran into the hotel. However, Elphaba remained outside swirling in circles still. She gestured to Glinda who shook her head and smiled. Elphaba shrugged and carried on. She fell down with a scream making Glinda's heart race. She raced over to the green woman who was on the floor shaking. However, when she approached her, she realised that she was shaking from laughter. Folding her arms across her chest, Glinda pouted. Elphaba, after regaining her composure sat up and pecked Glinda on the lips. Glidna turned her head and Elphaba laughed._

_'It was funny Glin – even you could admit that.'_

_'But you made me get wet and ruin my dress.' Glinda pouted again which made Elphaba laugh again. _

_'You've got no-one to blame but yourself. When you realised I was okay, you could have gone back. Yet you sat down and pouted. You ruined your own dress.' Glinda pondered that for a minute._

_'Touché.' Was all she said before she pulled Elphaba in for a kiss. They sat there in the street, just kissing. No one could touch them. Not the rain,not the citizens and not reality._

Elphaba felt tears prick her eyes as she came back to present day. How long was it now that she had been without her Glinda? Five years? Six? Too many was the answer. Elphaba sighed and then gasped as she remembered the date. It was Glinda's birthday. Fresh tears threatened to fall as she remembered how long she had gone without celebrating it with her love.

Standing up, Elphaba made her way to the basket. Bending down she picked t up and looked at the moon. She thought of Glinda and her love for her and the days they had shared together. And the nights. She looked at the moon and began to sing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walked away I counted the steps you took_

_do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

She broke off as she heard some one rummaging around the bushes behind her. She grabbed her basket and ran for cover but a voice called her back.

'Elphie?' Elphaba turned around to look at the person who had called her name. It was...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Glinda the Good cursed. She was lost. On the way to her own birthday celebration, she had gotten lost. Her bubble had popped and she had wandered around the woods for hours. She was about to give up hope when she heard it. Elphaba's voice. She was singing and Glinda didn't know anyone that could sing as good as Elphaba. Following the voice, Glinda made her way to the clearing. She pulled back the bushes to reveal...

'Elphie?' She watched the figure turn around. As it raised it's head, Glinda realised that 'it' was a she and 'she' was Elphaba, Glinda put her decorum to one side and rushed to Elphaba's side and wrapped her arms around her. Elphaba put her arms around Glinda and breathed in her scent. They pulled apart and Glinda slapped Elphaba hard around the face.

'How dare you? Leave me to think you were dead and ti run Oz on my own? It was horrendous! Celebrating you're birthday every year alone and not sharing it with anyone...why didn't you...' Glinda was cut off by Elphaba's lips on hers. She knew she should remain angry at the green woman but she felt herself melting into the kiss and before she knew it, she was being led into a room by Elphaba. After a quick guided tour of Elphaba's 'house', Glinda placed a kiss on her lips. It soon deepened and the women wasted no time in getting reacquainted with each other.

**A/N Did I ruin it by continuing? Review and tell me !**


	3. Chapter 3

We'll face it together

**We'll face it together!**

**A/N sorry it took so long to update but I had exams to revise for and coursework to do. Hopefully it was worth the wait. **

Glinda awoke in a panic. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange place. Then she relaxed, she was with Elphaba. Elphaba. Glinda smiled when she remembered the night they had shared. Reaching out for her lover, Glinda felt only the cold sheets. Banishing the sleepy feeling, Glinda sat up and surveyed the room. A stool had been pushed over and the door was open. Glancing through the door, Glinda could see many items of upturned furniture. Smiling slightly, Glinda knew they had been a little forceful in reaching the bedroom the previous night. Returning back to the present, she felt the coldness of the sheets between her fingers. Elphaba. Throwing the thin blanket to the side, Glinda felt the cool air breathe over her figure. She reached for the nearest item, which happened to be an oversized shirt. She did a quick skirt of the 'house' and left. She shivered as the cold morning air hit her and wished she had brought some more clothing, or at least some shoes.

Looking around, Glinda took in her surroundings. There were fruit tress doted around a clearing and little purple flowers randomly placed around the trees. About 100m from the clearing was a lake. Gasping at the beauty of it, Glinda walked to the lake edge. It was clear water and you could see the bottom of the hole the water had filled. There was a waterfall to one end of the lake and a sheer drop from the top of it. Glinda took a quick glance around and shook off her shirt. She slipped into the ice-cold water and gasped as her skin erupted in goosebumps. She pulled her knees into her chest and shivered. Contemplating the option of getting out, Glinda refused. She took a deep breath and swum out. The cold water swam into every crevice her body held, rendering her frozen. However, caught up in the fun of swimming and having the beautiful lake to herself, Glinda soon forgot the coldness of the water. She swam to the other side of the pool when she realised someone was standing there. Gulping, Glinda lowered her body so only her nose upwards was visible. She soon relaxed when she recognised the figure of her lover and soon came up with a plan to make Elphaba pay for scaring her. She swam closer to Elphaba, stopping within a metre of her. She took a deep breath and stood up. The water fell to her knees but Glinda didn't let that worry her as she carried out her plan.

'Elphie!' She shrieked. Jumping violently, Elphaba whipped around and was met with a wave of water spurting into her face. She blinked a couple of moments before falling to the ground. Forgetting her current state, Glinda shrieked and rushed out the water. She crouched down near Elphaba and shook her violently. When she received no response, she started to cry and scream. She cried Elphaba's name until she became aware of the fact the Elphaba was moving – without Glinda shaking her. Before she could absorb this strange fact, Elphaba erupted into laughter. Glinda just stared at her before hitting her on the arm. She turned her back on Elphaba and pulled her knees to her chest, gaining some decorum back. Elphaba waited for her laughter to pass before gently reaching for Glinda's shoulder.

'Glinda my dear,' Elphaba broke off as Glinda shrugged out of her grip and walked to the waters edge. She threw a look over her shoulder at Elphaba and dived in. Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her clothes off. Glancing around, she joined Glinda in the lake. Glinda was swimming away, getting rid of her anger when something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Gasping, Glinda felt her lungs swell with air but she knew it wouldn't last long. She turned around and looked at what had caught her. It was a reed. Panicking, she struggled to break free.

Elphaba saw Glinda disappear beneath the water and waited for her to resurface. When she didn't, Elphaba panicked and, taking a deep breath, she dived under the surface. She saw Glinda thrashing around and her eyes widened. She was caught by a reed. Pulling her strength together, she swam to the reed and joined Glinda in yanking her foot free. Once free, Glinda swam to the surface and gulped in air. Elphaba resurfaced a few seconds later and put her arms around Glinda. Forgetting her anger, Glinda turned and cried into Elphaba chest. Supporting their weight, Elphaba swam to the nearest shore and pulled Glinda out. She rubbed soothing circles on her back as Glinda calmed down.

'This doesn't mean I forgive you for pulling that horrendifying trick on me.' Glinda pouted and Elphaba chuckled at her. 'How can you laugh at a time like this? You nearly 'died' and I nearly drowned.' Tears started to fall down her cheeks but Elphaba kissed them away.

'A bit melodramatic my dear. I was never at risk with water and I saved you. Aren't you at least relieved at our fortune?' Glinda blinked at her and offered a weak smile.

'I suppose. But it has to be short lived.' Elphaba frowned at her and Glinda took her hand. 'I'm missing and in case it's escaped your notice, I can't afford to. I have to return to Oz before they send out a search party and find both of us. They'll kill you only this time they'll make sure you're dead!' Elphaba turned away to hide the tear sliding down her cheek. It wasn't fair. They had only just met each other again and they were to be separated. Why couldn't all of Oz just forget Glinda and allow Elphaba to have her chance at happiness? She cursed under her breath and evened her breathing out. Turning to Glinda, she plastered a smile in her face.

'Then you must go.' She whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind Glinda's ear. 'You must return and forget me. Lead Oz and be happy.' Her smile faltered a little so Elphaba turned away.

'Forget? Be happy?' Glinda choked out. 'How am I supposed to gain these without you? I need you Elphaba Thropp so don't you think of abandoning me!' She tore out of Elphaba's grip and got on her knees in front of her. 'I don't care if I never talk to Oz again. I don't care if I have to leave my frocks behind and I certainly don't care if I have to sleep on the floor for the rest of my life. As long as you're with me, until the day I die, I'll be happy. I'd give everything up for you.' Elphaba just looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

'But why?' She coked out. Glinda gestured to the sky.

'Because I could never look at this the same way. A sunny day won't be a sunny day. It would just be a day with light and no warmth. Not if I can't see you or hear you or even touch you.' Glinda wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. 'Because Elphaba, it wouldn't be happiness it would all be fake without you. And because like it or not, I love you.' Elphaba's mouth dropped open. Glinda had never told her how she felt before and it hurt. It hurt to know some one cared about her, it hurt to know she was the sole existence of some one's life and it hurt to know that she had changed some one's life so dramtically. But the hurt was okay, it was bearable. It was love. That's what she felt for the petite blonde kneeling in front of her. She loved her. No, she didn't love her. She was IN love with her. But how to tell her? With this problem in mind Elphaba reacted. Reacted without thinking. She got up and walked away.

Glinda looked at the retreating back of her love with disbelief. How could Elphaba walk away? After what Glinda had just said? Sitting there on the stones, she became painfully aware that it was cold. Only it wasn't just cold outside, it was cold inside her body too. Her heart seemed like ice as she prayed for to stop breaking. Getting up, she stumbled through the forest back to the little hut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elphaba dropped the plates onto the table and slumped into her seat. Glinda was sat in front of her in her gown, ready to leave. Elphaba nearly cried when she thought of Glinda leaving her again. She couldn't bear it. Yet it had to be done. Glinda couldn't live with her, it wasn't fair on her. They hadn't said anything since the confrontation of feelings on the river bank and Elphaba was glad. It meant that she didn't have to admit her feelings. Her feelings scared her.

'Glinda?' Glinda raised her head and cold blue eyes met warm hazel ones. Elphaba blinked at the coldness in her eyes but shook her head. 'Perhaps you should leave after this meal. It would assure Oz that you are fine and then they wouldn't have the need to send any search parties out.' Glinda nodded dumbly. She felt her heart break again and lowered her gaze. Why did she have to leave now? Why couldn't she just stay and live with Elphaba? Yet she knew why. It was Elphaba's feelings. Sighing, Glinda reluctantly started her last meal with her love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two women looked at each other. They drank in the sight of each other for the last time. Glinda knew her chance had come. It was now or never. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

'Elphaba,' Elphaba smiled slightly. 'Come with me.' Elphaba's smiled faded and Glinda cursed, why did she ruin everything?

'Glinda, you know I can't. It's not possible.' Glinda took her hand and shook it slightly.

'But what if it is? What if we can clear your name?'

'And what if you can't? Oz will push you out forever and you'll have to live like me. You can't do it Glinda; even I can barely manage at times.' Glinda refused to back down.

'But you heard what I said earlier. I can't live without you; it was unbearable these past years. Surely you don't want me to go through that again? Even if it doesn't work, we can live together – that would make it bearable at least? I mean if you can live with me loving you when you don't return the feelings.' Elphaba felt her resolve break. Damn.

'Don't return the feelings?' She whispered. 'Is that what you think? I walked away earlier because I was scared.' Elphaba swallowed and looked to the sky. She was letting Glinda in. 'I was scared of rejection, scared of being hurt and scared of caring too much. I don't hate you or like you Glinda. I love you.' Elphaba turned away but Glinda caught her chin and brought her eyes to meet her gaze.

'You love me?'

'Yes damn it! I don't know why – well I do but I can't explain properly. I don't want you to leave but it's what has to be done.' Glinda placed a kiss on her lips.

'Stay with me. Come back to Oz and we'll clear your name and live together.' Elphaba smiled weakly.

'But you might not and you'll be condemned for life.'

'I don't care! It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'd risk everything to have the slightest chance to waking up in your arms everyday. If Oz can't accept you or believe me then fine. We don't need them to survive Elphaba, but we do need each other to. And no matter what happens,no matter where we sleep or what we eat; we'll face everything, and I mean everything, together.' It was such a powerful speech that Elphaba felt her defence weakening. Glinda was right. They had to take risks or life wasn't worth living.

'Together?' Glinda smiled and took her hand.

'Together.' She confirmed.

And so it was. The two women went to Oz. Glinda controlling the bubble and Elphaba holding onto her waist, too afraid to let go. And if anyone was to stand at the hut where Elphaba had lived; they would see the pink bubble carrying the two lovers to face their destinies.

C'est fini.

**A/N and so it ends. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
